bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gracious Champion Licht
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40857 |no = 1496 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 142 |animation_idle = 53 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 29, 35, 41, 47, 64, 70, 76, 82, 88 |normal_distribute = 13, 10, 9, 8, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85 |bb_distribute = 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103 |ubb_distribute = 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = He was on a frontier survey mission with the imperial guard when an officer of the emperor's staff issued a death warrant for the volunteer army's leader. Some theories hold that this same officer removed him from his original assignment because he was the largest obstacle to this plan. Had he survived and continued defending the volunteer army's leader, he could have gone on to great things. Most likely, he would have aided the anti-imperial faction and its leader directly, causing significant problems for the empire. |summon = Leave the spying to me... She said, "it's a job only you can do." I take pride in that. |fusion = My mission hasn't changed...even if we face the empire itself. I will fight and do all I can for her. |evolution = I still...can't die. If I die, there won't be anyone who can stop her. | hp_base = 6172 |atk_base = 2572 |def_base = 2052 |rec_base = 2232 | hp_lord = 8034 |atk_lord = 3226 |def_lord = 2553 |rec_lord = 2787 | hp_anima = 9151 |rec_anima = 2489 |atk_breaker = 3524 |def_breaker = 2255 |def_guardian = 2851 |rec_guardian = 2638 |def_oracle = 2404 |rec_oracle = 3234 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Phantom Blessing |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, Spark damage restores HP, 120% boost to Spark damage & considerably boosts BB Atk for 2 turns when damage taken exceeds certain amount |lsnote = 200% BB Atk after 5000 damage & heal 300-500 HP per Spark |bb = Shade Frammento |bbdescription = 14 combo Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, Spark damage considerably restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% Spark, heal 400-500 HP per Spark & fills 8 BC |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Shade Ordeal |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% Spark, 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage, fills 2-3 BC per Spark & fills 8 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Blue Ritual Flash |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns, Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge and enormously restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Spark, 50% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage, fills 5-8 BC & heal 800-1000 HP per Spark |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Bold Shadows |esitem = |esdescription = Probable infliction of slight Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & hugely boosts Spark damage when HP is full |esnote = 80% Spark & 10% chance for 25% vulnerability |evofrom = 40856 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 50% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 50% to 70% |omniskill2_3_sp = 20 |omniskill2_3_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 70% to 100% |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 30 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge BB gauge boost effect |omniskill3_1_note = +2 BC. Fills 10 BC total |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances SBB's success rate of Spark critical effect |omniskill3_2_note = +10% chance. 30% chance total |omniskill3_3_sp = 50 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's enormous Spark damage boost effect |omniskill3_3_note = +30% boost. 130%/330% boost total |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds considerable HP restoration during Spark for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill3_4_note = Heal 400-500 HP per Spark |omniskill3_5_sp = 40 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 25% chance for 25% vulnerability |omniskill3_6_sp = 30 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds huge boost to BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = Fills 7 BC |notes = |addcat = Champions of Randall |addcatname = Licht2 }}